


Huis clos

by Cerosin



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerosin/pseuds/Cerosin
Summary: Smoke veut faire un morpion dans une situation où, habituellement, on ne joue pas au morpion, et Mute s'épanche sans le vouloir.





	Huis clos

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est ma participation à l'event Siege the Day, organisé sur le tumblr dualrainbow. Il s'agit de ma première fic depuis la belle époque skyblog en 2009, je n'ai rien écrit entre temps donc j'espère que ce n'est pas trop indigeste. Bonne lecture!

Ça… N'aurait vraiment pas dû se passer comme ça. Tout avait pourtant bien commencé, la mission n'était définitivement pas des plus compliquées en regard de ce pour quoi ils étaient habituellement déployés – et pourtant, le hasard avait joué en leur défaveur. Hasard, accumulation de _circonstances malencontreuses_, appelez ça comme vous voulez ; le fait est que Mute se retrouvait avec très, _très_ peu de temps pour trouver le moyen de barricader l'épaisse porte coupe-feu de la minuscule pièce où Smoke et lui avaient pu se glisser du plus discrètement qu'ils pouvaient, considérant la boiterie et les plaintes de ce dernier, qui contre toute attente avait tout de même su rester professionnel malgré les circonstances. La sueur au front, Mute observait la pièce globalement vide du complexe immobilier dans lequel ils s'étaient tous les deux retrouvés victimes d'un stupide guet-apens, et passait en revue les choix qui s'offraient à lui pour bloquer la poignée de l'unique porte de la pièce. S'ils réussissaient à s'isoler, ils pourraient espérer que leurs poursuivants abandonnent leur recherche en pensant les deux opérateurs enfuis et la porte condamnée. C'était peut-être sous-estimer de leurs ennemis la capacité de réflexion et la connaissance du bâtiment, mais leurs munitions s'amenuisaient et Smoke, malgré ses insistants "ça va, mais ça va je te dis !", n'était absolument pas en état d'essuyer une autre fusillade.

Le plus jeune des deux SAS se trouvait donc debout, alerte, sursautant à chaque bruit, parcourant la pièce exiguë du regard à la recherche d'un _quoi que ce soit_ qui leur serait utile pour s'isoler. Une vieille commode à laquelle il manquait un pied, couverte de dix ans de poussière, une sorte d'établi sur lequel étaient posées des planches d'un bois rongé par l'humidité, et un canapé miteux qui avait connu des jours meilleurs dans lequel Smoke était avachi, teintant le tissu usé d'une inquiétante couleur vermeille. S'il n'avait pas déjà jeté un œil à la blessure – une écorchure superficielle, fort heureusement, d'une balle de 5.56mm –, Mute serait d'autant plus fébrile, consumé d'une inquiétude démesurée qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, et à laquelle il ne préférait pas penser.

Faute de meilleures options, Mute finit par opter pour le très classique "commode sous la poignée". Par chance, le meuble était déjà proche de la porte, limitant le besoin de pousser celui-ci, visiblement en bois massif, sur le parquet qui menaçait de grincer très bruyamment. Posant hâtivement son MP5 sur le sol, il s'attela à la tâche, et après quelques secondes de lutte et d'encouragements semi-moqueurs de Smoke, acheva son œuvre d'une planche de bois entre la commode et la poignée, qui empêchait celle-ci de bouger en la bloquant vers le haut. Mute s'écarta de l'encadrement de la porte, se colla au mur adjacent et tendit l'oreille – les white masks semblaient être toujours retranchés à l'étage supérieur, couvrant du lourd bruit de leur bottes tout ce à quoi Mute venait de s'affairer. Manipulant une dernière fois l'ouverture de la porte pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien condamnée, Mute lâcha un soupir étouffé par les filtres de son masque et se laissa glisser le long du mur opposé au canapé jusqu'à s’asseoir en tailleur, son pistolet mitrailleur sur les genoux.

"Bah voilà. Classique, efficace… Temporaire… Bon, y'a plus qu'à s'occuper", croassa Smoke après quelques secondes de silence, un léger souffle et un demi-sourire audible dans la voix, que Mute détestait il y a quelques mois encore et qu'il lui plaisait étrangement de deviner à cet instant.

Sans répondre immédiatement, Mute laissa son regard traîner sur les deux fenêtres barricadées lui faisant face, de chaque côté du canapé. Le duo était isolé au troisième étage sans matériel de rappel, avec un blessé, dans un bâtiment où restait encore une poignée d'ennemis ; il leur faudrait attendre du renfort – si toutefois il en venait.  
Se refusant à fermer les yeux malgré la fatigue accumulée durant les derniers jours de l'opération, il pressa un bouton de son émetteur-récepteur, et comme attendu, il n'en obtint qu'un vain bruit statique.

"Ils ont des brouilleurs ", finit-il par lâcher, comme s'il apprenait quoi que ce soit à Smoke.

"Mark, ça fait deux heures qu'on le sait."

Mute resta immobile, laissant la fatigue latente s'abattre sur lui, et se concentra uniquement sur les bruits environnants, jaugeant les déplacements de leurs ennemis. Après une minute d'inconfortable silence, eu égard à la propension que Smoke avait toujours de combler les blancs à la première occasion – encore une instance d'une habitude que Mute détestait en temps normal, chérissant le silence, et regrettant à présent – , il se releva péniblement et s'approcha du canapé duquel l'autre avait vraisemblablement décidé de glisser pour s'asseoir par terre à son tour. Mute s'agenouilla près de lui.

"Montre ta jambe – pas celle-là, idiot !"

Il n'arrivait même plus à s'énerver réellement des singeries du plus âgé quand celui-ci, à présent à demi allongé sur le sol poussiéreux, déplia dramatiquement son genou pour présenter à Mute son mollet intact. Smoke ricana, esquivant toute remarque désobligeante avant qu'elle n'arrive par un "ça va, ça va..." et se tourna lentement, grognant un peu à cause de la douleur, ce à quoi Mute réagit par un discret, mais instinctif mouvement vers lui, et il tendit devant lui la partie de sa jambe où le bleu de l'uniforme était humide et foncé.

Mute, après avoir jeté un regard à l'autre, comme pour demander une _approbation_ de laquelle il n'avait absolument pas besoin et croisant le regard fatigué mais confiant de son homologue, écarta précautionneusement le tissu déchiré du pantalon pour jeter un œil au mollet blessé.

Il retira ses gants et s'attacha à poser un épais pansement des plus rudimentaires faute de mieux, trouvé sans mal dans la minuscule poche dédiée aux premiers secours de son gilet pare-balles – quelle ironie. Il n'avait pas le temps, ni le cœur à prendre le risque de relever suffisamment le vêtement pour pouvoir enrouler un vrai bandage. De toute façon la plaie n'était pas majeure, saignait juste un peu, rien de très inquiétant, autant d'affirmations à lui-même visant à taire ce fond d'anxiété commençant à poindre, grignotant lentement le fond de ses pensées à la manière d'un parasite. Il sentit tout à coup son jeune âge, sa précocité dans de telles opérations, peser lourd sur ses larges épaules.

La tête lourde, Mute ponctua son geste d'un "voilà" murmuré, avant de prendre appui sur son genou pour se relever. Il commença à tourner les talons, mais Smoke le retint d'une main ferme par la ceinture, manquant de le faire basculer en arrière. Pestant silencieusement, il se rassit tandis que Smoke dit à voix basse :

"Nan nan, tu bouges pas."

Smoke se redressa un petit peu, s'arrangeant pour ne pas mettre trop de poids du côté de sa jambe blessée, et traça une grille dans la poussière du sol. "Je fais les croix. Oh non attends, les ronds, c'est toi les croix, ton masque, tu sais."

"Attends, mais tu crois que c'est le moment de faire un morpion ?!" Mute tenta de paraître aussi estomaqué qu'il l'était sans lever la voix au dessus d'un chuchotement énergique, qui dans une autre situation aurait pu être amusant. La tension, la fatigue et la claustrophobie rampante à l'idée de devoir se faire oublier dans un bâtiment entièrement hostile commençaient à peser sur lui.

"On est coincés, là. Autant passer le temps comme on peut, détends-toi deux secondes", dit Smoke avant que le plus jeune ne puisse en rajouter. Mute resta un instant mi-assis mi-debout, confus, guettant la traditionnelle marque d'ironie qu'il savait reconnaître chez l'autre, mais n'en décerna pas. Il en conclut que Smoke était donc tout à fait sérieux au sujet de faire un jeu d'école en attendant des renforts qui ne viendraient peut-être jamais, le tout dos à la porte qui à cet instant représentait plus une ouverture sur la mort qu'une opportunité de sortie.

"Mark. T'es pas bavard mais t'es pas sourd. Tu les entendras s'ils arrivent, il en reste genre cinq et c'est à peu près le nombre de neurones qu'il leur reste collectivement", répondit Smoke à ses pensées, essuyant le doigt maintenant poussiéreux de son gant sur son pantalon, avant de reprendre :

"À toi tout seul avec ton demi-chargeur tu t'en sortirais très bien, d'ailleurs."

"Tais-toi." _T'es blessé_, Mute n'ajouta pas.

Il y eut un battement, puis une sorte de lassitude s'empara finalement du plus jeune, qui d'un "t'es vraiment pas possible" grommelé, se rassit en tailleur face à son coéquipier, posant son MP5 sur ses genoux. Dans la pénombre de la pièce exiguë, qui n'était éclairée que par les fins rayons de soleil filtrant à travers les barricades des fenêtres, il pouvait deviner Smoke hausser les sourcils, les yeux brillants et criant _victoire !_ derrière son masque à gaz.

\---

Il ne leur fallut que trois parties pour que Smoke finisse par lui demander la _technique de connard qui fait gagner à chaque fois_. Les cinq minutes qui avaient dû s'écouler avaient paru très longues à Mute, qui restait alerte alors même qu'ils venaient de commenter l'éloignement audible du petit groupe hostile restant. Smoke avait tout de même eu la présence d'esprit de retenir un éternuement.

Tout en continuant à jouer distraitement, Mute perdit la notion du temps alors qu'ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien. Ou plutôt, Smoke raconta des anecdotes de ses années en service à Belfast – parfois pour la seconde, voire troisième fois, mais Mute s'en fichait –, parla avec une nostalgie teintée d'ironie de ses anciens collègues, revint sur son arrivée à Rainbow, évoqua la première impression désastreuse qu'il avait eue de Mute. Ce dernier, étouffant un rire, commenta, outré, qu'il était bien plus justifié que lui ait été effrayé par le caractère volatile, détaché et terriblement puéril de son aîné. Mute n'avait pas le cœur à parler de lui-même – il avait toujours détesté parler de sa vie avant Rainbow, ce que Smoke avait de façon inattendue et sans un mot toujours, _toujours_ respecté. Il apprécia à cet instant la capacité naturelle que ce dernier avait d'occuper le silence lorsqu'il en avait _besoin_, plus qu'autre chose. Il observa son homologue, qui continuait à parler les yeux rivés sur le sol, réfléchissant à son prochain tour. Mute ne commenta pas le fait qu'il avait de toute façon déjà gagné.

Alors que Smoke commençait à tracer une nouvelle grille dans le sol, ayant désormais chassé la poussière de trop nombreuses fois et faisant disparaître la première, Mute se figea, incertain, et fit un geste pour attirer son attention.

"T'entends l'hélico ?", murmura-t-il.

"Ouais. Tu vois, te fais pas de bile, ils arrivent", répondit Smoke sans même lever la tête. Il avait abandonné la nouvelle grille qu'il traçait sur le sol, et avait retiré un de ses gants pour tripoter le pansement de fortune sur son mollet. Mute pouvait distinguer sur sa main les coupures ternies qu'il avait dû désinfecter, quelques semaines plus tôt, quand il avait arraché un barbelé qui avait traversé son gant. Il se remémora le ton faussement énervé de Smoke qui _osait_ lui reprocher de lui avoir demandé si son vaccin pour le tétanos était à jour.

Mute, qui s'était penché en avant pour parler à voix basse, se rassit sur ses talons. Il fronça les sourcils, méditant sur le détachement de Smoke alors que lui n'était que nerfs à vif, sursautant à chaque bruit et ce, dans un milieu hostile, à juste titre ? Il se prit à se questionner, comme à de nombreuses reprises auparavant, sur les schémas invisibles qui se faisaient derrière les profonds yeux noirs de son coéquipier. Là où Mute fonctionnait par étapes claires et sens logique, ce qui lui avait valu promotions sur promotions à une vitesse qu'il n'avait jamais été bien sûr de gérer, Smoke parvenait à donner une cohérence à un apparent chaos général. Derrière une attitude casse-cou tout sauf adaptée à un champ de bataille, il se révélait pourtant être un stratège surprenant mais toujours avisé. La confiance que Mute accordait à Smoke était inexplicablement aveugle et sans mesure, soit-il par l'expérience incontestable de ce dernier, ou juste, finissait-il par se figurer, par les atomes crochus qu'ils partageaient. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il avait été envoyé en mission avec un autre partenaire. Il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Il savait que son masque ne laissait pas apercevoir ses yeux, mais ne fut pas surpris quand Smoke interpréta – comme d'habitude – son silence. La main qu'il observait plus tôt vint se poser sur son genou, appuyant légèrement pour lui faire comprendre de se rasseoir. Mute se rassit.

"Te fais pas de bile, j'ai dit. Les gars arrivent et ces abrutis là-haut se sont perdus. Ils doivent être en train de se pisser dessus, d'ailleurs."

"James, comment tu fais ?"

Smoke, qui avait relevé la tête, se pencha légèrement. Mute répondit à la question qui ne vint pas en élaborant:

"Pour rester calme. Je pige pas."

La main n'avait pas quitté son genou, le contact le réconfortait. Smoke sembla considérer un instant la situation, redevenant alerte, puis finit par dire :

"Aucun d'entre eux n'a de C4, la porte est blindée, et", une main gantée vint tapoter la tempe de Mute, "grâce au tas de neurones là-dedans, on a pu passer par la seule cage d'escalier où ils n'ont jamais été. J'suis sûr qu'ils connaissent moins cette baraque que nous."

Smoke ponctua sa phrase d'une pression sur le genou de Mute, puis se concentra à nouveau sur sa méticuleuse œuvre d'art sur le sol poussiéreux. Le plus jeune se retint de spécifier _non mais, de façon générale_, et tâcha de prendre en compte les points soulevés, incontestablement valides, quant à la situation actuelle. Peut-être avait-il, finalement, des choses à apprendre de son chaotique aîné. Smoke s'interrompit à nouveau, visiblement insatisfait, et Mute devina un sourire dans le pli de l'oeil de son coéquipier, à peine visible dans la lunette fendue de son masque à gaz.

"Mark."

Attentif et clairvoyant étaient les derniers mots que quiconque emploierait pour qualifier Smoke. C'était probablement son jeu le plus adroitement caché, fut-ce volontaire ou non.

"Je sais ce que tu penses. Tu t'en fais trop."

Mute décida qu'il s'en faisait effectivement trop.

"Non non, tu t'en fais trop _pour moi_", dit Smoke. Un murmure d'une douceur surprenante suivit, "Prends pas tout ça sur tes épaules. On est une équipe", et le _toi et moi_ évident et implicite permit à Mute d'y entendre la même perception de l'étonnant lien qu'ils faisaient si bien fonctionner. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour se faire comprendre de l'autre comme un livre ouvert. Ce qui l'aurait dérangé, voire inquiété chez d'autres, relevait ici de la familiarité, du confort et de l'habitude.

Mute fut brusquement tiré de ses pensées par une salve de coups de feu à l'étage, scindant le silence de bruits secs à peine étouffés par le plafond. Toute la tension qui avait péniblement quitté son corps au cours des minutes qui venaient de passer – étaient-ce seulement des minutes ? – revint le saisir, et il se remit debout d'un mouvement vif. Il vit en coin d’œil Smoke se redresser sans pouvoir se lever, et son cœur se serra. _Tu t'en fais trop_.

L'échange de balles fut très bref. Mute resta figé, tenant inutilement la porte blindée en joue pendant quelques longues minutes, tendant l'oreille pour entendre les bruits de pas qui s'étaient tus. Le silence se fit pesant à nouveau, avant qu'une voix retentisse, difficile à localiser de par les couloirs nus du bâtiment où les sons résonnaient sans cohérence. Reconnaissant à des lieues le familier accent écossais de Sledge, Mute jeta un regard à Smoke, qui confirma d'un hochement de tête. Baissant son MP5, il se manifesta en répondant avec soulagement à l'appel de leurs noms respectifs, avant que Smoke ne lui reproche d'être trop silencieux et se mette à _brailler_, les nombreux noms d'oiseaux ajoutés servant d'emphase aux requêtes peu élaborées à base de "Bougez vous, on s'emmerde !". Mute sourit derrière son masque. _Familier_.

L'énergie lui revint soudainement, et une fois certain que la voie était libre, il s'attacha à déplacer le meuble qui condamnait la porte. Lorsqu'il eut fini, la voix de Smoke retentit derrière lui :

"Au fait, qui c'est qui a gagné le morpion ?"

"Je crois que c'est toi."

"P'tit con. T'avais l'esprit je sais pas où, et t'as gagné toutes les parties. Tu fais ça naturellement et tu oses me sortir ça."

Smoke mima un geste choqué, la main sur la poitrine, avant d'enlever son masque, pestant contre l'odeur de poussière et la sueur, et de grommeler quelque chose dans les lignes de _allez viens là, j'ai la flemme de me lever_. Mute soupira, "Tellement fort que je t'ai entendu lever les yeux au ciel !" dit l'odieux accent londonien derrière lui. Il rengaina son pistolet mitrailleur, s'approcha, aida son homologue d'un bras passé sous les épaules pour l'aider à se tenir droit, et la pression avec laquelle il serra inutilement l'épaule de Smoke lui fut rendue sans un mot.

Il savait que de tout Rainbow – peut-être même de tout le _monde_, il n'y avait que Smoke qui savait interpréter les non-dits, _ses_ non-dits, comme il le fit à cet instant d'un sourire doux et d'un regard chargé d'affection.


End file.
